Love Story
by Ms Suneepron
Summary: Ini hanya sedikit kisah ku tentang bagaimana aku kehilangan lalu menunggu dan aku selalu berpikir apakah aku akan mempunyai kisah yang berakhir bahagia atau tidak -Sungmin- KyuMin Couple, YAOI, ONESHOOT, JOYER MERAPAT !


Pagi hari di kota Seoul di hari pertama musim dingin tahun ini dengan diri ku yang sudah berubah namun tidak dengan hati isi hati ku yang masih sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu, masih hangat dan rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku memiliki suatu Cinta yang tidak pernah aku bisa lupakan sepanjang hidup ku.

Orang yang aku cintai mengatakan bahwa aku adalah segalanya dalam hidupnya, aku adalah cinta yang tidak bisa ia lupakan juga karena antara aku dan dia terlalu banyak kenangan yang tidak dapat dilupakan.

**Story of My Love**

**KyuMin Couple**

**N.B: Aneh, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak yang akan kamu temui hal-hal yang lain di FF INI.**

**~Ms Suneepron~**

"Sungmin" aku menolehkan kepala ku saat Ibu ku memanggil namaku, aku mengalihkan pandangan ku saat bertatap pandang dengan Ibu.

"Kenapa harus disini lagi? Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" ujar Ibu, nada suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir, tapi aku lebih menikmati terpaan angin yang seakan membelai rambut ku.

Aku bisa dengar Ibuku menghela nafas, helaan nafas yang sama setiap aku mengabaikan perkataannya. Aku tahu Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan ku.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri, bu" ujar ku, aku bisa dengar suara langkahnya menghampiri ku.

"Setiap hari sendiri memangnya tidak bosan, Min?" Tanya Ibu, aku menggelengkan kepala ku.

"Aku tidak pernah sendiri, aku mempunyai Ibu, Ayah dan Sungji" jawab ku, aku bisa dengar suara Ibu tertawa kecil.

"Bukan itu maksud ku, Min. Tapi tentang kesendirian hati mu" balas Ibu, aku diam cukup lama saat mendengar ucapan Ibu. Hati ku sendiri?

"Hati ku tidak pernah merasa sendiri, bu. Hati ku selalu ada yang menemani" Ibu memandang ku, aku tahu apa yang ia pikiran saat ini bukan karena aku bisa membaca pikirannya tapi aku tahu Ibu mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Ibu kemari membawakan ku bekal makan siang bukan? Ayo kita makan bersama" ujar ku, aku meraih tangannya lalu menggenggammnya dan menariknya kembali ke ruangan kerja ku.

.

.

.

Aku meraih dokumen-dokumen yang harus ku tanda tangani di atas meja kerja ku, hari ini sangat melelahkan sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Aku memandang jam dingding yang tepat terpasang di atas pintu ruangan ku, pukul lima sore waktunya untuk pulang tentunya setelah menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen ini.

Tepat pukul lima lewat sepuluh menit aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku, aku bangkit dari duduk ku dan segera pergi menuju suatu tempat yang membuat ku nyaman, namun saat aku berjalan keluar menuju tempat parkir banyak sapaan yang di lontarkan teman-teman ku, teman-teman yang ku maksud disini adalah para staf atau bawahan ku tapi aku tidak suka memanggil mereka dengan seperti itu karena mereka memang teman-teman ku yang lebih tepatnya teman kerja ku.

Dua puluh menit mengendarai mobil, aku sampai di kawasan taman hiburan yang terletak di pinggir kota Seoul, aku memandang taman kecil yang masih sama seperti bahkan taman hiburan ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku duduk di kursi yang terletak di bawah pohon besar. Kursi ini sudah cukup tua hanya saja mungkin setiap tahunya selalu di cat kembali, namun suasana pemandangan saat aku duduk sini masih tetap sama. Saat aku duduk disini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wahana Bianglala yang berputar, aku jadi teringat dengan masa lalu ku.

*** (Flashback)**

**2012**

Aku berlari menuju ruang Kelas ku, lima menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan segera di mulai dan sialnya lagi kelas ku tepat di lantai tiga paling ujung, hingga membuat aku harus sedikit berusaha untuk berlari kencang sebelum terkena hukuman dari guru biologi yang sangat menyebalkan.

Akhirnya setelah berlari cukup kencang aku berhasil sampai di depan pintu kelas ku, aku sedikit berdiam diri untuk menstabilkan nafas ku karena efek berlari tadi. Aku masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di kursi ku, bel jam pelajaran pertama terdengar dan saat itu guru KIM –sengaja aku tekan namanya- masuk, pastinya dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan.

Tunggu, guru Kim bersama seorang laki-laki dan mungkin itu teman baru kami di kelas.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun teman baru kalian disini" ucap guru Kim memperkenalkan laki-laki yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, aku memandang laki-laki itu lalu tidak ku sangka dia balas memandang ku, namun tidak beberapa lama kami saling berpandangan dia mengalihkan padangannya dari ku.

"Baiklah, Cho. Kau bisa duduk di samping Lee Sungmin"

Aku cukup kaget saat guru Kim menyebutkan nama ku, tidakkah ada tempat yang lain selain kursi di samping ku ini?

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ku, dan mendudukan dirinya di samping ku lalu setelah itu ia segera membuka bukunya dan mengikuti pelajaran guru Kim dengan sangat menikmati meskipun tanpa berbicara sama sekali.

.

.

Pukul dua belas lima belas menit, bel Istirahat berbunyi dan itu membuat ku senang. Aku segera memasukan buku-buku ku ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan bekal yang Ibu buatkan untuk ku. Aku cukup kaget saat Kyuhyun masih disini sedangkan teman-teman ku yang lain sudah keluar kelas.

"Hei" sapa ku pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSP langsung menoleh ke arah ku.

"Kau tidak pergi Istirahat?" Tanya ku, aku bisa lihat Kyuhyun meletakan PSPnya dan beralih memandang ku.

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun, singkat sekali menjawabnya.

"Oh, kenapa?" ku Tanya lagi agar suasana di antara aku dan dia tidak secanggung ini.

"Aku tidak bawa bekal" jawabnya, aku menganggukan kepala ku mengerti lalu aku membuka bekal ku dan ku letakan di tengah-tengah antara kami.

"Mau makan bersama?" Tanya ku, Kyuhyun memandang ku yang sedang memasukan telur gulung ke mulut ku.

"Memang tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, aku menggelengkan kepala ku sebagai pertanda'tidak apa-apa' karena aku tidak dapat bisa berbicara dengan mulut di penuhi makanan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit yang aku pegang, dengan hati-hati dia mengambil satu telur gulung dan memakannya. Aku bisa lihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, saat dia makan telur gulung buatan Ibu ku matanya terpejam dan setelah ia menelannya dia dengan pelan membuka matanya.

"Enak" satu kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan membuat aku senang, dan setelah itu aku dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menikmati makan siang kami.

.

.

Pulang Sekolah, aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri koridor Sekolah, Kyuhyun bilang pada ku Ayahnya sudah ada di tempat parkir untuk menjemputnya.

"Kau itu pintar sekali, Kyuhyun" ujar ku sedikit memuji, Kyuhyun yang berjalan di samping ku menganggukan kepalanya, hanya itu jawaban yang aku dapat?

"aku akui kau juga terlihat tampan meskipun masih lebih tampan aku" saat aku mengucapkan kalimat ini Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan otomatis itu juga membuat ku reflek mengikutinya.

"Apa?" Tanya ku, saat Kyuhyun memandang ku. Kenapa dengan orang ini?

"Kau itu manis"

Satu ucapan Kyuhyun membuat aku terdiam, dia bilang aku manis? Aku cukup terdiam, memang semua orang selalu mengatakan bahwa aku manis tapi kenapa saat Kyuhyun mengatakan aku ini manis semuanya terasa berbeda.

"Aku ini tampan, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap ku tidak terima, Kyuhyun sudah berjalan meninggalkan ku di belakang. Dasar teman baru yang menyebalkan.

Setelah sampai di halaman Sekolah, aku lihat Kyuhyun sudah memasuki Mobil yang aku rasa itu Ayahnya. Aku menghela nafas, dia berjalan cepat sekali sih. Aku segera pergi menuju halte bus, aku takut terlambat jika pulang terlalu sore bisa-bisa Ibu bisa marah kepada ku. Aku takut membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Aku memang tidak memiliki banyak uang, Ayah ku sudah dua tahun meninggal dunia sedangkan Ibu hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan di Restoran yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Rumah. Karena aku adalah anak laki-laki bahkan anak satu-satunya yang Ibu punya, aku berusaha membantu Ibu dengan menjadi kasir di café milik Yesung hyung.

"Sungmin"

Sedang asik-asiknya aku bekerja tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggil ku. Aku menganggkat kepala ku dan aku dapati Kyuhyun sedang memandang ku.

"Kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, aku menganggukan kepala ku, sedikit ada rasa malu sih tapi ah itu sudah biasa.

"Orang tua mu kemana? Kenapa kau bekerja?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada ku, aku sungguh tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun ini terlalu ingin tahu.

Aku hanya diam, Kyuhyun itu orang baru yang beberapa jam bertemu dengan ku tapi kenapa ia begitu peduli?

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab ku, aku tidak salah lihat sungguh saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berwajah sedih. Kenapa dia?

"Baiklah, jadi berapa yang harus aku bayar?"

"dua puluh"

Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi, aku sungguh tidak percaya Kyuhyun bisa ada disini. Dari pertama aku bekerja disini aku tidak pernah melihat dia mengunjungi café ini, ini adalah yang pertama.

Dari jam pelajaran pertama hingga jam Istirahat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berbicara, dia lebih parah dari kemarin saat kami baru mengenal. Aneh sekali Kyuhyun ini.

"Hei Kyuhyun" sapa ku, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Iya?" akhirnya satu kata ia ucapkan.

"Maaf soal kemarin yah, yang di café ituloh" maaf ku, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia kembali fokus dengan makanan di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana mulai saat ini kita adalah teman, Lee Sungmin adalah teman Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah teman Lee Sungmin?" ujar ku penuh dengan kegembiraan. Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan menatapku.

"Bukankah kita sudah berteman sejak kemarin" jawab Kyuhyun, aku memandang Kyuhyun tidak suka. Dia tidak tahu apa di Sekolah Menengah Pertama aku juara bela diri.

"Mati saja kau Cho Kyuhyun" segera ku berikan beberapa pukulan manis di kepala Kyuhyun

Buk

Buk

Buk

"Sakit Sungmin, hey Min sakit aku hanya bercanda"

**2013**

Semenjak tahun lalu mengenal Kyuhyun, aku dan dia menjadi sangat sangat dekat. Aku dan dia tidak seperti saat kami bertemu, ternyata dia itu usil dan sangat menyebalkan. Dan kami sudah menjadi anak kelas tinggkat tiga, banyak sekali yang mengagumi Kyuhyun. Seperti saat ini, aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelas dan di koridor tidak sedikit Perempuan-Perempuan dari tinggkat satu, dua dan tiga meneriakan nama Kyuhyun, mereka itu norak sekali.

"Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu, aku tahu kau cemburu"

Eh? Kyuhyun bilang apa? Aku segera menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka, aku tidak cemburu siapa juga harus cemburu, hanya saja sedikit terganggu dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak cemburu, kau ini percaya diri sekali sih" balas ku

"Kalau begitu kau jealous" ujar Kyuhyun lagi, aku ingin sekali menginjak kepalanya apa bedanya cemburu dengan jealos?

"Dasar bodoh, itu sama saja"

Kyuhyun tertawa saat berhasil membuat ku kesal kepadanya, memangnya aku mau padanya? Dia itu menyebalkan, tidak sopan, suka bermain game, menganggu dan itu semua dan bukan type ku.

Aku dan Kyuhyun sampai di kelas, kami sepakat tidak bukan kami tapi aku yang menyuruhnya bagaimanapun kita harus satu bangku, banyak alasan aku menyuruhnya seperti itu, siapa tahu aku bisa tertural kecerdasaannya. Hehehe.

"Kyuhyun oppa"

Aku lihat Yuri, murid tingkat dua yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengunjungi Kyuhyun.

"Yah?" aku bisa lihat Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan Yuri dengan senyuman bodoh di wajahnya.

"Bisa kita makan siang bersama saat jam istirahat?" Tanya Yuri, aku hanya bisa menundukan kepala ku bosan sekali mendengar ajakan Perempuan ini setiap hari padahal setiap hari juga Kyuhyun tolak.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu aku di kantin yah" jawab Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ternyata tidak menolaknya lagi apa? Kyuhyun tidak menolak ajakan Yuri? Aku dengan refleks menganggat kepala ku memandang Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak salah dengarkan?

Setelah itu Yuri segara pergi dari kelas kami, dengan wajar memerah hebat.

"Kyu, kau tidak akan makan siang bersama ku?" Tanya ku, Kyuhyun memandang ku.

"Kita sudah lama sering makan siang bersama bukan? Lagi pula jika terlalu sering nantinya bosan juga" jawab Kyuhyun, yang mampu membuat hati terasa ada yang mencubit. Kyuhyun bilang apa? Apa itu artinya dia mulai bosan berteman dengan ku?

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu aku menyembunyikan wajah kecewa ku dengan mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah jendela. Bagus, Cho Kyuhyun kau semakin menyebalkan.

.

.

Jam Istirahat berlangsung, Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi makan siang dengan Yuri dan meninggalkan ku sendiri di kelas. Aku menghela nafas, hari ini dia sangat sudah berhasil mood ku buruk. Aku memakan bekal ku dengan tidak semangat sama sekali, ternyata menyukai seseorang itu dapat melupakan teman sendiri, yah?

"Min jangan marah"

Aku bisa meraskan pipiku dingin, Kyuhyun menempelkan minuman dingin disana. Dengan wajah tidak berdosa dia lakukan itu, tapi sejak kapan dia ada disini?

"Aku tahu kau marah, Min. Makan saja sambil melamun" ujar Kyuhyun, aku segera menepis tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah" balas ku, Kyuhyun duduk di samping ku lalu dengan tidak sopan dia mengambil bekal ku dan memakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" aku tidak terima, Kyuhyun pastinya sudah makan siang dengan Perempuan itu tapi kenapa dia masih saja merebut bekal ku.

"Aku tidak tega melihat makanan selezat ini di abaikan, Min" jawaban macam apa ini? Aku semakin kesal saja kepada Kyuhyun.

"Habisakan saja, aku sudah kenyang" dan akhirnya aku hanya berkata seperti itu, sungguh mood ku sedang tidak bagus saat ini, sudah di rusak Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum makan siang, Min. Buka mulut mu biar ku suapi" setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, aku langsung menatapnya dan dengan tidak sopan -seperti biasanya- Kyuhyun memaksa ku untuk membuka mulut dan setelah itu aku dan dia berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang menyuapi ku.

.

.

.

Bel pulang Sekolah terdengar, aku segera memasukan buku-buku ku ke dalam tas dan setelah itu segera melangkah keluar dari kelas ini. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangan ku.

"Kau masih marah yah, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun, aku tidak marah tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tidak marah. Aku bingung kenapa aku harus seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus tidak suka kalau Kyuhyun hanya makan siang bersama Yuri?

"Tidak" jawab ku, Kyuhyun meraih bahu ku dan mendekatkan tubuhku dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun memang suka memeluk ku.

"Aku minta maaf, sebagai permintaan maaf bagaimana dengan berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain?" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu saat kami masih berpelukan, aku segera melepaskan pelukannya. Aku malu, disini masih banyak siswa lain.

"Emm tambahan lagi" ujar ku dengan semangat.

"Aku tahu, dua cup Eskrim rasa Strawberry" tebak Kyuhyun, aku tertawa kecil Kyuhyun memang selalu tahu apa yang aku inginkan.

"Tidak, aku ingin tiga"

"Baiklah, apapun untuk mu"

Dan setelah itu aku dan dia pergi ke taman bermain, kami bersenang-senang disana. Menaiki wahana yang ada, banyak orang yang memandang kami aneh mungkin karena masih pakai baju seragam tapi aku tidak peduli sama sekali.

Setelah puas, aku dan Kyuhyun pergi menuju café yang terletak tidak jauh dari taman bermain ini. Aku tersenyum senang, sungguh betapa menyenangkannya hari ini.

"Min" panggil Kyuhyun, aku menatap Kyuhyun dan setelah itu aku menemukan mata Kyuhyun yang memandangku dengan cara berbeda, pandangan itu seakan membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Yah?"

Aku sedikit kaget atau aku memang kaget saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan ku, sungguh tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini.

"A-ku mencintaimu" ungkap Kyuhyun, aku memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Apa baru saja Kyuhyun mengatakan cinta pada ku? Dia… membuat jantung ku semakin berdetak kencang.

"Aku tahu ini aneh, aku tahu ini dipandang tidak normal tapi saat pertama mengenalmu hatiku seakan tertarik untuk mencintaimu, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya aku kir-a semuanya hanya rasa suka biasa dan akan berakhir dengan secara perlahan tapi semakin aku mengenalmu semakin aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit bergetar, genggamannya semakin kuat menggegam tangan ku. Aku ingin menangis saat ini juga, jika aku bisa.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil ku lembut, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan melepaskan genggammnya.

"Aku tahu, kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai sahabat" ucap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya tapi sebelum Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dia langsung memeluk ku setelah ku ucapkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh"

***(FLASHBACK OFF)**

Aku ingat sekali saat-saat bersama dia, tapi entah karena apa setelah aku dan dia lulus dari Sekolah menengah atas dia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar apapun, Rumahnya sudah kosong dan terpasang papan _**'Rumah ini di Jual'**_dan semua tetangga dan teman-teman Kyuhyun tidak tahu perginya dia. Aku mencoba mencarinya namun semuanya percuma, tubuh ku lelah namun tidak dengan hati ku, lalu setelah itu terdakang aku berpikir apa yang dimaksud oleh Cinta, semua pendapat orang lain tentang Cinta sering kali berbeda-beda namun aku selalu menangkap hal yang sama yaitu 'Memiliki, kebahagian, kasih sayang dan kebersamaan' tapi bukan itu yang aku pikirkan tentang Cinta. Cinta yang ku pikirkan adalah yang memberikan kekuatan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi hingga aku sampai seperti saat ini.

Aku menghela nafas, aku kembali memikirkan Kyuhyun, si bodoh itu selalu saja membuat ku memikirkan tentangnya. Aku berdiri dan segera pergi dari tempat ini untuk pulang ke rumah namun sebelum aku semakin jauh melangkah.

Sepertinya aku dan dia memang tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama

"Sungmin"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, aku tidak yakin tapi aku sangat kenal dengan suara itu. Aku membalikan tubuhku dan memandang Pria tampan dengan berbalut kemeja putih.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggil ku untuk memastikan, aku tidak menyangka. Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Namun sebelum aku tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, seorang anak kecil berlari kecil ke arah Kyuhyun. Pikiran ku bercabang saat ini, aku merasa kesakitan lagi aku takut

bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menikah.

.

.

.

Jantung ku sungguh berdebar hebat, saat ini aku, Kyuhyun dan anak kecil yang bersama Kyuhyun sedang berada di café yang dulu sering Kyuhyun dan aku kunjungi sehabis kami bermain di taman bermain ini.

Aku memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh keriduan, dia sudah berbeda, dia sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang terlihat berwibawa dan juga sangat tampan. Saat Kyuhyun menatap ku, aku langsung memalingkan wajahnya ku, sial aku ketahuan mengangguminya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun, aku terdiam bukan karena aku tidak ingin bertanya apapun hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana aku bertanya, karena terlalu banyak pertanyaan.

"Banyak" jawab ku, Kyuhyun mengelus(?) rambut anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu –maaf aku baru menyebutkan jenis kelaminnya-

"Mulai dari hal terpenting saja, Min" balas Kyuhyun, dia sangat santai dan terlihat sangat tenang tidak sama seperti ku yang sangat gugup sekaligus merindu.

"Tidak, semuanya memang penting bahkan sangat penting." Jawab ku, Kyuhyun berhenti melakukan kegiatannya –mengelus(?) rambut anak kecil itu-

Aku menghela nafas, aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya dan yang semakin membuat jantung ku berdebar saat mataku dan matanya bertemu. Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku dan mengkuatkan hati ku.

"Banyak hal yang kau lewatkan, Cho. Saat kau hilang tiba-tiba bersama keluarga mu, aku seperti orang gila, aku frustasi saat tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun tentang mu. Aku berfikir mungkin kau sudah tidak lagi membutuhkan ku, dan aku mencoba untuk hidup tanpa mu, dan aku berhasil. Hidupku beberapa tahun belakangan memang berhasil bahkan aku bisa menjadi apa yang ku impikan tapi hati ku sama sekali tidak berubah, aku kesakitan saat harus selalu merindukan mu… terkadang aku benci pada dir-"

Aku tidak sanggup untuk bebicara saat tiba-tiba dada ku sesak, air mata turun begitu saja dan aku menangis sesekali memukul dada kiriku.

"Min, hentikan" aku mendengar Kyuhyun menyuruhku berhenti untuk menangis dan memukul dada ku tapi aku tidak bisa, aku ingin rasa sesak ini pergi dan aku semakin keras memukul dada ku.

Sesak

Aku kesakitan

"HENTIKAN LEE SUNGMIN"

Aku berhenti melakukan kegiatan ku –memukul dada ku dan menangis- bukan karena Kyuhyun yang berteriak meminta ku berhenti ataupun pengunjung café ini memandang kami, tapi yang membuat ku berhenti adalah Kyuhyun menangis.

"Kyuhyun jangan menangis, ayo kita bicaran baik-baik" ujar ku, Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya sepertinya ia sedang mengusap air matanya.

"Ayo kita pergi"

Setelah itu aku di bawa Kyuhyun dengan anak kecil yang hanya terdiam tanpa berbicara apapun. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya ke halaman sebuah Rumah, mungkin ini Rumah Kyuhyun yang baru.

Saat aku turun dari mobil Kyuhyun, aku baru ingat mobil ku tertinggal di taman bermain. Aku menghela nafas, pakaian ku sudah tidak serapih tadi bahkan mata ku pasti memerah karena menangis tadi. Aku baru sadar ternyata aku ini bodoh.

Sebelum aku masuk ke dalam Rumah Kyuhyun, seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik wanita itu menyambut Kyuhyun dan anak kecil itu.

"Umma" si anak kecil berlari dan segera memeluk wanita itu, sepertinya itu Ibunya. Tapi sepertinya aku kenal dengan wanita itu, itu Cho Ahra kaka kandung Kyuhyun jadi anak itu adalah keponakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik ku masuk ke dalam Rumahnya, Kyuhyun membawa ku ke dalam sebuah kamar dan aku rasa ini kamarnya.

Aku duduk di pinggir kasur, Kyuhyun juga demikian. Dia hanya diam, tidak berbicara tapi matanya tidak berhenti memandang ku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?" Tanya ku, Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa berminat merespon pertanyaan ku. Kenapa dia bisa setenang ini padahal dia menangis.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab ku? Baiklah aku tahu kau sudah bahagia, Cho" ujar ku, aku kesal bukan main dia masih sama menyebalkan seperti dulu. Aku segera bangkit dari duduk ku tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangan ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya ku dengan sedikit kesal ku hempaskan tangan ku.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sudah bahagia, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun, aku memandang wajah Kyuhyun tidak percaya jadi dia itu tidak tahu maksud perkataan ku?

"Kau sudah bahagia maka dari itu kau meninggalkan ku" jawab ku, Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangan ku hingga aku terjatuh ke atas kasur saat aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

Aku segera bangun namun Kyuhyun ikut berbaring di samping ku dan menahan ku dengan memeluk pinggangku, posisi kami saat ini Kyuhyun memeluk ku dari belakang. Aku diam seakan aku kembali ke masa lalu.

"Biarkan seperti ini, Min" Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk ku, aku bisa rasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa kulit tengkuluk ku.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya" ucap ku, aku tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membalikan tubuh ku dan balas memeluknya rasanya hatiku sangat sakit.

"Kau harus dengarkan ini dengan baik, Min" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga ku, dan setelah itu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya aku yang merasakan Kyuhyun tidak lagi memeluk ku, aku segera membalikan tubuh ku dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Setelah hari kelulusan aku pulang ke Rumah dan menemukan Ayah yang sudah menunggu ku di depan pintu Rumah, ia terlihat sangat marah sedangkan Ibu ku sedang menangis. Saat itu aku bingung, Ayah melemparkan handphone ku yang memang tertinggal dan kau tahu mereka mengetahui hubungan ku dan dirimu. Saat itu aku belum siap, aku takut sungguh sangat ketakutan"

Aku mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun, lalu ia memandang ku dan pandangan kami bertemu. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada ku.

"Ayah memberikan pilihan kepada ku, melepas mu atau melepas impian ku, tentu saja aku lebih memilih melepaskan impian ku. Kau tahu bukan impian ku?" Kyuhyun bertanya, aku memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya apa yang ia katakan itu sebuah kenyataan atau hanya kepura-puraan. Tiba-tiba hatiku terasa sakit, tapi bukan Kyuhyun yang menyakitinya tapi hati ku sakit karena aku menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal" jawab ku, Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Setelah itu kami satu keluarga pindah ke Singapura, dan aku melanjutkan kuliah ku di sana, dan saat ini aku sudah menjadi apa yang Ayah ku inginkan, Sungmin-ah" ujar Kyuhyun, aku tetap memandang Kyuhyun.

"Ayah mu meninginkan kau seperti apa, Kyu?" Tanya ku, Kyuhyun langsung memandang ku lagi, Kyuhyun menarik ku ke dalam dekapannya, Kyuhyun mencium leher ku dan itu rasanya geli sekali, di posisi seperti ini aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak kencang.

"Dokter, aku sekarang seoarang Dokter Min"

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang kau bertugas disini?" Tanya ku, Kyuhyun memandang ku lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayah dan Ibu mu kemana?" Tanya ku lagi, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan aku juga mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kau itu masih sama, sudah menjadi Direktur tapi tetap cerewet" ejek Kyuhyun, aku membulatkan mata ku. apa yang di bilang? Aku segera menendang kakinya dan memukul kepalanya.

"Awww, pukulan mu semakin menyakitkan Min" pekik Kyuhyun, aku tertawa saat mendengar nada menyakitkan dari Kyuhyun, rasanya aku sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini.

"Kau semakin manis dan cantik jika tertawa seperti itu" segera ku hentikan tawa ku saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba aku merasakan pipi ku memanas. Apa-apaan Cho Kyuhyun itu?

"Tetaplah tersenyum, Min. Aku mencintai mu" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan ku, ia menyatukan jemari kami dan menggenggamnya sangat erat.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Kyuhyun-ah" balas ku, sedikit menunduk malu sekali.

"Aku tahu itu, Min. Kau tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai ku" balas Kyuhyun, aku langsung mengangkat kepala ku dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Yah, seperti mu yang tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai ku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menarik ku untuk melanjutkan langkah kami, dia masih menggenggam tangan ku sangat erat.

"Jadi kemana orang tua mu, Kyu?" Tanya ku, Kyuhyun menganyunkan genggaman tangan kami lalu aku bisa lihat dia tersenyum.

"Mereka sudah jatuh cinta dengan Singapure, Min." jawab Kyuhyun, aku mengerti orang tua Kyuhyun masih di sana.

"Lalu kemana suami Ahra nunna, Kyu?" Tanya ku lagi, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lagi dan segera memandang ku tapi tiba-tiba aku bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibir ku, hanya menempel saja tidak lebih.

"Berhentilah bertanya, Min atau kau mau segera ku nikahi?"

Aku masih terdiam, sudah seberapa lama aku tidak merasakan hal ini? Perut ku serasa ada yang menggelitik. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan ku, dia berjalan di depan dan masih sama langkahnya itu terlalu cepat, menyebalkan tapi aku sangat mencintainya.

"Yah Cho Kyuhyun tunggu aku, Bodoh"

Sebenarnya ini bukan akhir dari cerita ku, bahkan ini adalah awal cerita ku dan dia namun ini adalah akhir penantian ku. Saat aku menanti Kyuhyun aku selalu berpikir apakah aku akan berakhir bahagia atau tidak, tapi kita semua tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di detik, menit, jam, hari, bulan, dan tahun berikutnya hal yang hanya aku lakukan saat menanti Kyuhyun adalah percaya jika aku mencintainya maka aku masih bisa berharap Kyuhyun akan kembali kepada ku.

Terima kasih

**FIN!**

**Hi^^, Sejujurnya bingung mau kasih judul apa-_- tapi ya sudahlah aku kasih judul ini aja hehehe, maaf kalau aneh maklum masih amatir. Aku cuman mau menghibur banyak orang, tapi sejujurnya di balik FF ini ada sedikit kisah ku namun sedikit berbeda dengan Sungmin yang berakhir bahagia, tapi tidak dengan ku. Sedikit curhat juga, hahahahaha. "I Love you Like I Love the Rain"**

**Thanks for Reading~ See next FanFiction**

**RNR, Pleas? **

**~Ms Suneepron~**


End file.
